


Love is a Risk

by FoxNote



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Character Death, Nightmares, dreams of the future?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNote/pseuds/FoxNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between fighting the titans and training, love was hard to find. No one wanted to risk losing someone they gave their heart too. Yet you couldn't stop yourself. You needed him and he needed you. Both of you knew the risks. Both of you knew it might end at any moment. Yet, you took that chance because he was the light of your life and you were his everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the amazing recording by Ask-Erd-Voice on tumblr ( ask-erd-voice.tumblr.com/post/… ) where Erd has found the listener/reader dead and an ask from one of his followers to make another post where the listener/reader is waking up from the nightmare that was the recording and Erd comforting her/him.
> 
> I'm sad to see that he stopped voicing him and I hope he feels better in the future. For what he gave us I'm so grateful.

_"Erd... I'm right here. Please! I'm--"_

"Wake up!!"

You jolted awake from your nightmare and into the arms of the one who woke you. Tears streaked down your cheeks. The nightmare you were woken from kept flashing through your head. You could still see your mangled and bloody body and you could hear Erd's words, his sobs, his pleas... the hands that held you tightly rubbed your back in a comforting manner. As you began to calm down you could hear the person speaking quietly to you. 

"Hush now little fox... it's over..." Erd assured. "I'm hear now..."

The sudden realization that he was there filled you with relief. Your arms wrapped tightly around his chest and squeezed with no intention of letting go. He chuckled - you could hear it vibrate in his chest - and patted your head. 

"It's okay little fox..." he repeated, kissing your hair. "Do you... want to talk about it?"

For a moment you wanted to say no, but you knew it would be better if he knew - for both of you. Carefully, taking your time, you explained the nightmare as best as you could. It had been a normal mission. You were out riding the horses when, out of nowhere, a titan appeared. There was no time for you to react before you were knocked off your horse by those massive feet and trampled by the others that were frantically trying to get away. You remember it hurting for only a short time before you were then looking down at yourself. And suddenly, everyone was dead, the titan was gone and Erd was kneeling next to your body. You listened as he pleaded for you to wake up but you did not stir. It broke your hear to listen to him cry but when you tried to call to him he could not hear you. Then, he was lifting your body and walking away. 

You could not follow. 

You could not run after him and tell him that you were alright. 

"It doesn't hurt anymore." you wanted to tell him, "I love you, too." "All I wanted was for us to be together." but he could not hear you.

"And that's when you woke me up..." you finished.

Erd was silent for some time. His face was scrunched up in thought, his arms holding you tighter as if afraid you might just disappear. Then, slowly, he came back to this reality, looking down at you with serious but soft eyes. "That was only your dream... I would never let that happen to you." 

Even so you knew that he would never be able to protect you from something like that. He was a member of the Special Ops squad, you two were never near each other when out on missions. If something were to happened he would not know about it until the flare was sent up. By then it might be too late. You knew he would blame himself if it came to that. You knew that you would blame yourself if it happened to him. That was the price you both paid for falling in love. 

"Now... why don't we go and have a little midnight raid of the kitchen, eh? Some food will do us both some good and then we can cuddle..."

The blond's face had softened but you could see the darkness in his eyes. It would take some time before he could put this behind him and he would never forget it. The thought of losing each other was something you both realized could come true at any time. Unlike civilians you two did not have the luxury of blissful ignorance. Life was short and brutal. There was no easy way to live it because you have to fight to live and fighting is not easy when your enemy is a titan.

Still, as you walked down to the kitchen hand in hand with him you realized that life, though difficult, was brighter when you had someone in it. Someone who would fight by your side even in the darkest of times. Fearing loss meant that the person was dear to you. They were the light and if they went out life would be dark. But that is the risk you chose to take. So did Erd. For the brief weeks, months or years that you had together, you knew that they would be happy ones. And, when your time came, you knew that you could look back on them and not regret making this decision. 

Love is a risk in life's struggle and it was worth taking.


End file.
